


support

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 3.26, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Las Vegas Aces, could be a coda type thing???, fuck carl, i just need kent to have someone supporting him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: Scraps follows Parser out with a smirk and head on straight, ready to take on whatever the kid needs.





	support

**Author's Note:**

> just a super quick drabble to make me feel better about parse's situation

Scraps hands the phone off to Parser and waits. He doesn’t bother looking at the image he’s seen twenty times by now scrolling through his feed; he focuses on his captain, waiting to see how he’ll react. No matter is he screams, throws his phone, curses so badly they’re thrown out of the bar, or just shuts down, he’s ready. **  
**

Since he first took Kent under his wing when he was a rookie, Scraps has had his back. Through the drinking, the fights, and the therapy, he’s been like a brother to him and he wasn’t going to let anything change that. It didn’t matter if he had to punch Carly in the fucking mouth right now, he’d support Parser however he needed.

He watches Kent’s eyes go cold and hard, turning to the color of stone as he takes in the image: Jack Zimmermann kissing a blond guy at center ice. He sees his knuckles tense before they go slack and hand Scraps his phone back before he drops it. The laughing from Carly’s comment is just dying down when Parse gets up, turns off his phone, and heads for the door. Scraps isn’t far behind, just taking a second to take out his wallet before thinking of something better.

“Hey,” he calls over the bartender, “drinks are on that homophobe,” he says as quietly as he can with a nod to Carly. The bartender raises her eyebrow and nods with a fierce smile. 

He follows Parser out with a smirk and head on straight, ready to take on whatever the kid needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think! i'm also taking prompts over on [softkent](http://softkent.tumblr.com/) or just come find me if you wanna cry about kent with me. thanks for reading! ([here's the tumblr version on this](http://softkent.tumblr.com/post/169020537012/scraps-hands-the-phone-off-to-parser-and-waits-he))


End file.
